


Determinación

by Demona0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona0/pseuds/Demona0
Summary: En la Aldea de la Arena se rumoreaba que Shikamaru se había casado con Temari por interés ¿Qué pasaría si fuera verdad?
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 6





	Determinación

**Determinación**

  
Era como si estuviera atrapado en un gejutsu. Las calles se tambaleaban y los contornos se habían vuelto difusos. Shikamaru avanzaba con el hombro apoyado en las paredes para poder mantener el equilibrio. Le constaba incluso respirar. Juraría que cuando abandonó la taberna no estaba tan borracho, pero a mitad del camino de vuelta fue como si todo el alcohol ingerido le hiciera efecto de golpe. Apoyó la frente contra un muro, agradeciendo su frío y rugoso tacto, mientras murmuraba una maldición.

  
La residencia Nara le recibió oscura y silenciosa. Shikamaru se dejó resbalar hasta el tatami y se quedó ahí tirado, reuniendo fuerzas para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Seguramente Temari le había dejado la cena en el horno, pero sabía que su estómago no la aceptaría.

  
Cuando el mareo disminuyó fue al piso de arriba. Obedeciendo a un impulso abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shikadai para comprobar que su hijo dormía apaciblemente. Al contemplarle le inundó un sentimiento de orgullo y de hogar que le hizo sonreír y tuvo que contener las ganas de acercarse para acariciarle la cabeza.

  
Siendo lo más silencioso posible fue al cuarto de baño. En un infantil intento por deshacerse de las pruebas de su noche de borrachera se desnudó y trató de esconder la ropa en el cesto de la lavandería. Era estúpido, seguro que Temari la encontraría al día siguiente. Quiso ducharse, pero no se sentía con fuerzas así que se limitó a lavarse los dientes para eliminar la sensación pastosa de la boca. Aún así era consciente de que apestaba a sake y a tabaco.

  
Casi le daba vergüenza compartir la cama con ella en ese estado, por eso se deslizó entre las sábanas tratando de no molestarla. Temari estaba de espaldas a él, la tensión en sus hombros y la respiración contenida le indicaron que estaba despierta y enfadada, muy enfadada. Se tumbó a su lado, guardando una prudencial distancia, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su calor. Se debatía entre tratar de arreglar las cosas en ese momento o dejarlas pasar.

Incapaz de formar una estrategia coherente se limitó a contemplar cómo la cabellera rubia se esparcía por la almohada. Llevaba puesto aquel camisón blanco que tanto le gustaba. Quiso hundir los dedos en su pelo y besar la porción de cuello que veía. Sabiendo que sus actos sólo despertarían la Quinta Guerra Shinobi se puso boca arriba, dejando su vista vagar por el techo. Era un cerdo egoísta, razonó. Si tuviera un mínimo de decencia la dejaría libre. Se preguntó cómo habría sido la vida de ella si no se hubiera casado con él. Seguramente podría haber encontrado a un buen hombre que la hiciera feliz, que la hubiera elegido.

  
Nunca fue el shimobi más valiente, pero creía que tenía honor. De hecho era el honor, a su Clan y a Konoha, lo que hizo casarse con ella. Con la lucidez que a veces da el alcohol se dio cuenta de que todo lo había hecho por su maldita pereza para tomar sus propias decisiones. En aquellos tiempo era más fácil dejarse llevar por el Clan y acatar las órdenes sin pensar demasiado. En la actualidad aquello le estaba matando ¿Cómo empezó todo? Era difícil de precisar. En sus actos se entretejían demasiados sucesos a la vez: la muerte de su padre, las cuestiones políticas, la Alianza, el poder…su cerebro hiperactivo de genio podría seguir así toda la noche, pero su memoria le retrotrajo a un momento determinado.

  
Acababa de volver de una misión y estaba muy cansado. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa tomar un baño y dormir por los siguientes diez años. Ni tan siquiera cenaría. Sin embargo, nada más atravesar la puerta su madre le informó que le habían convocado para una reunión de urgencia en el Clan.

  
Shikamaru gruñó, le dolía la cabeza y lo que menos le apetecía era aguantar los desvaríos de los Ancianos. Aún así era consciente de que su posición como futuro heredero le obligaba a asistir, por lo que se dirigió hacia el Bosque Nara arrastrando los pies.

  
El escondite del Clan estaba situado en una cueva oculta por la maleza. Una hilera de antorchas iluminaba las galerías por las que había que bajar hasta llegar a una caverna tan alta que el techo era engullido por la oscuridad. Allá el aire era más denso y el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Al llegar se sorprendió de que sólo los altos cargos del Clan estaban presentes. Aquello no era una reunión normal. Cuando entró las conversaciones pararon y todos se volvieron hacia él. No era una reunión normal e iba a tratar sobre él.

  
Resignado se colocó la capa con el emblema Nara y esperó a que todos ocuparan sus puestos en los asientos tallados en la roca. Su primo Shikami, que le suplía como líder hasta que llegara a la mayoría de edad, le indicó que él debía permanecer en el centro, junto a la gran pira de fuego.

  
−Nara Shikamaru, se aproxima el momento en el que tomarás tu puesto como líder del Clan y hemos decidido que debes casarte para asegurar tu extirpe.

  
Shikamaru asintió. Siempre supo que tendría un matrimonio de conveniencia y la verdad es que le daba igual. Se conformaba con que fuera con una mujer ni muy guapa ni muy fea, que fuera consciente del lugar que le correspondía y que no le diera demasiados problemas. Sin embargo, tanta precipitación era sospechosa porque no era necesario estar casado para ser proclamado líder y así se lo hizo saber al cónclave.

  
−Nos ha llegado la información de que Sasuke Uchiha se ha casado en el extranjero con Sakura Haruno.

  
Aquella información le ayudó a completar el puzle. Los Nara eran conocidos de forma despectiva por sus adversarios como los boticarios. Durante generaciones se habían dedicado a estudiar las capacidades medicinales las astas de los ciervos y de las plantas del Bosque. Eran tan poco importantes que habían tenido que forjar alianzas con los Akimichis y los Yamanakas para poder mantener cierto prestigio. Sin embargo, hacía 3 generaciones que habían empezado a ocupar un lugar preeminente dentro de la política de Konoha gracias a las capacidades estratégicas de su abuelo y de su padre. Si bien ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con la destrucción de los Uchihas, era cierto que habían sabido aprovechar la oportunidad para aumentar la presencia del Clan y posicionarse en puestos de poder. Las ambiciones de los Ancianos habían crecido y no estaban dispuestos a volver a perderse en el Bosque. El que el único superviviente de los Uchias se hubiera casado nada menos que con la aprendiz de la Quinta y que pareciera dispuesto a recuperar su Clan suponía una seria amenaza para las aspiraciones de los Nara. No se trataba de que tuviera que contraer matrimonio sino de casarse bien.

  
Observó las caras de los asistentes, iluminadas parcialmente por el fuego y le extrañó la solemnidad que mostraban por algo tan cotidiano para un Clan como un casamiento. Cuando preguntó si ya habían comenzado con las negociaciones para su boda se hizo un incómodo silencio.

  
−Bien, Shikamaru –dijo su primo titubeante−, el caso es que si el Clan hace la propuesta podría levantar suspicacias en la aldea, por lo que hemos decidido que debes ser tú quien convenza a tu futura esposa.

  
Shikamaru se quedó paralizado. Entendía que por convencer querían decir enamorar. Parecía que le estaban proponiendo una misión de seducción. Estas eran relativamente frecuentes en el mundo shinobi, especialmente entre las kunoichis, pero desde luego él no era el más apto para ello. No era físicamente llamativo, como Sasuke o Sai, y casi no tenía experiencia con chicas ¡No sabría ni por dónde empezar! Su mente dejó de divagar para fijarse en una de las frases pronunciadas ¿Por qué las negociaciones podrían ser sospechosas? Se animó a preguntar en quién estaban pensando.

  
−Sabaku no Temari

  
A pesar de su cercanía al fuego Shicamaru sintió frío. La parte lógica de Shikamaru no pudo sino admirar las ambiciones del Clan. Aquella sería un movimiento muy inteligente. Shikamaru había trabajado el suficiente tiempo en la Alianza para darse cuenta de que la unión entre países se mantenía siempre al filo del desmoronamiento. Todo eran buenas intenciones, pero bastaba la más mínima discrepancia para que los Kages amenazaran con abandonarla. En Konoha se daban por hecho las buenas relaciones con Suna, pero sabía que todo podía cambiar en cuanto los intereses de ambas dejaran de convergir. Un matrimonio entre la mano derecha del Sexto y la hermana del Kage afianzaba la paz para Konoha y reforzaría la posición de Shikamaru en el poder y por ende la del Clan.  
Aunque entendía todas las razones, el Shikamaru de 17 años era presa de la inseguridad.

  
−Es imposible, Temari jamás aceptaría.

  
Uno de los Anciano le miró con tal severidad que Shikamaru se sintió como un niño pequeño.

−¿Por qué no? Por toda la aldea corren rumores sobre vosotros dos.

  
El dolor de cabeza de Shikamaru se intensificó. Conocía las habladurías, de hecho se había cansado de negarlas a cualquiera que se acercara a él para preguntar. Jamás pensó que el Clan las tomara en serio y mucho menos que planearan su futuro basándose en ellas. Se entendía con Temari, eran compañeros de trabajo y disfrutaban con la compañía del otro, pero nunca hubo una intención romántica entre ellos.

  
Se pasó la mano por la frente, en parte para aliviar las punzadas de la jaqueca, en parte para ocultar su vergüenza. No quería explicar todo eso ante los Ancianos. Su primo pareció entender porque se acercó a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro dijo.

  
−Piensa en ello como si fuera un juego de estrategia. Tan sólo inténtalo. Si pasado un tiempo vemos que no puedes pensaremos en alguna alternativa.

  
Shikamaru asintió sintiéndose miserable. Sin embargo, las palabras de su primo le ayudaron a afrontar el problema de una forma más interesante. Como si fuera la partida de Shogi por el premio más grande del mundo: el prestigio de su Clan, la paz para Konoha y la supervivencia de la Voluntad de Fuego…y jugando él era el mejor.

  
Le costó 3 años casarse con ella. Lo hizo con la firme convicción de que era lo mejor para todos. Incluso Temari le sonreía radiante el día de su boda y cuando llegó Shikadai él sintió que todo estaba en su sitio. Sin embargo, el último año había empezado a perder el control de su vida. El trabajo le asfixiaba, el estrés de ser líder de su Clan, consejero del Séptimo, estratega de la Alianza, padre y marido le sobrepasaba. Sentía que no podía llegar a todo. Sacrificaba a su familia por unas pocas horas de olvido en la taberna y cuando volvía a casa le embargaba la culpabilidad. Había prometido a Temari que la haría feliz, pero cada vez la veía más triste y enfadada. Se encontraba sola en aquella aldea extrajera y él, cuando la miraba, sólo podía pensar en que jugó con ella, pero no quería dejarla libre.

  
Volvió a girarse hacia Temari. Su postura, ahora relajada, le indicaba que se había quedado dormida. Quiso acercarse a ella para pedirle al oído que le perdonara, para jurar que sería la última vez y que esta vez él la elegiría. Movió su cuerpo hacia ella, pero justo cuando la estaba rozando una arcada le subió desde la garganta.

  
Quiso incorporarse lo más rápido posible para poder llegar al baño, pero sus movimientos eran torpes y sin poder evitarlo terminó vomitando al lado de la cama. A sus pies, ahora manchados, se esparcía los restos de su noche y de su determinación.


End file.
